Digimon the Movie 3: Digimon to the Rescue A Rescue Mission
by DisneyFan229
Summary: When almost everybody's partner Digimon are enslaved, Gatomon, Meicoomon, Palmon, Terriermon, Lopmon, and Betamon must reach their human partners for help. But trouble soon arises as the Digimon Emperor chases the Digimon hoping to enslave them. With enemies at every turn, can the Digimon reach their human partners in time?


Heh! This time, I will get all those pesky Digimon for sure! The Digimon Emperor aka Ken Ichijouji snickered evilly. Oh master, can't we leave those poor Digimon alone? Ken's partner Digimon, Wormmon moaned. Be quiet! The Digimon Emperor slashed Wormmon with his whip. I have the perfect plan for those DigiFools! Ken sneered evilly. All the Digidestineds' partner Digimon were waiting for their human partners to come to the Digital World. Patamon and Veemon were both sleeping together. Renamon was bathing herself in a small pond. Gatomon was talking with Meicoomon, Palmon, Terriermon, Lopmon, and Betamon. Biyomon was flying along with Crystal's partner, another Biyomon around looking for food. Agumon and Gabumon were chatting together. Shoutmon was practicing his fighting moves with Calumon. Terriermon and Lopmon were both sleeping together. Garurumon was watching out for the Digimon trying to keep them safe. Sparrowmon was flying around keeping an eye for the Digimon Emperor. Tentomon and Eden's partner, another Tentomon were chatting. Erika's partner, a female Patamon was resting in the trees. Mimi's partner, another Gatomon was eating a melon. Agumon, Ray's partner was trying to pull fruit down from the tree while standing on Gomamon, Greg's partner. Joe's partner, Gomamon was swimming around in the small pool annoying Renamon by splashing at her as she bathed herself. All the Digimon were enjoying themselves when suddenly Garurumon growled. I sense the Digimon Emperor. He's heading this way. He frowned. Sparrowmon flew down to Garurumon. You sure? How do I keep the younger ones safe? She asked. If only May were here. Wait, a minute where's MarineAngemon? Sparrowmon scratched her head. MarineAngemon was picking flowers. I bet Sarah will love these. MarineAngemon smiled at the flowers. I hope, I see her soon. She sighed. Suddenly a Dark Spiral latched onto MarineAngemon's arm. What's going on? She groaned in pain as it shocked her system her eyes turning red. Ken swooped down and grabbed MarineAngemon setting her in a cage. Onward Aidramon! Let's enslave them all! Gatomon's ears flicked. He's coming this way and I can sense something bad has happened to MarineAngemon. Attack MarineAngemon! A familiar voice ordered. MarineAngemon came towards the gang her eyes red controlled by the Dark Spiral that was latched onto her arm. Lightening Paw! Gatomon shot her paw at MarineAngemon grabbing her and biting the Dark Spiral with her fangs, but MarineAngemon smacked her away and came towards her ready to attack. No! Gatomon! Patamon flew to the rescue and a Dark Spiral latched itself around his body. HELP TK! He screamed in agony his eyes also turning red. No, Patamon! Don't you recognize me? I'm your girlfriend. Let me get the Dark Spiral off you. Gatomon tried to free her boyfriend from the Dark Spiral that was controlling him. Patamon sank his teeth into Gatomon's paw. OW! She cried. Dark Spiral go! A Dark Spiral was heading towards Gatomon ready to latch itself onto her. Gatomon, go! Go find the others. Get help! I'll distract him. Sparrowmon knocked Gatomon out of the way dodging the Dark Spiral which crashed to the ground and disintegrated. Take Palmon, Meicoomon, Terriermon, Lopmon, and Betamon with you! We're counting on you to bring back our partners! Now, hurry! A Dark Spiral latched itself onto Sparrowmon her eyes turning red. Go! Palmon pushed Gatomon. The six Digimon managed to escape while the others were enslaved. Were the others able to escape. Terriermon asked. Gatomon listened carefully flicking her ears. No, he got them all. Gatomon shook her head. She looked sad. Including Patamon. Oh Kari, where are you when I need you? In the real world, Kari's D-3 beeped. Wha? Kari looked at her D-3. _Emergency! Hurry! Our Digimon may be in real danger! From Izzy._ Excuse me, sir. Kari looked at her teacher while motioning TK and Davis to come with her. But we have a club to go to. But Kari, we need to finish this exam. Yes, but our club is much more important. She lied. Gatomon, I'm coming to help you! She thought. Fine, but be back before the end of the school day and I see that Takeru and Daisuke are also coming with you. You three may go, but come back. The other kids stared as Kari, TK, and Davis ran out of the classroom. I wonder where they're going and if they'll be okay, Kari's friend, a girl with a headband said. Kari, TK, and Davis rushed to the computer room with Cody and Yolei joining them. Yolei was sucking on a sucker. I wonder what Izzy wants us for. She mumbled. Do you think it could be Ken causing trouble again? Cody asked. I think so Cody, why else would our Digimon be in danger? I hope Patamon's okay. TK sighed. Ken threw Patamon into a cell with the other partner Digimon. I will come to you if I need you. Ken gleamed evilly at them. He then counted them. Hold on a minute, we're missing six Digimon: Gatomon, Palmon, Meicoomon, Terriermon, Lopmon, and Betamon. Ken screamed. Where could they be? He called over some Airdramon. Find the six missing Digimon! He ordered. I want them now! The Airdramon obeyed his orders flying off to find Gatomon, Palmon, Meicoomon, Terriermon, Lopmon, and Betamon. The six Digimon didn't know it, but they were in terrible danger!


End file.
